


Barabenteuer

by ChangeMadnessRubinia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bountyhunter!Draco Malfoy, Other, title may change
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeMadnessRubinia/pseuds/ChangeMadnessRubinia
Summary: Die Bar war eine von denen, wie man sie in fast jeder größeren Stadt und Raumstation finden kann, wenn man nur angestrengt genug sucht. Heruntergekommen, schmutzig, mit schlechtem und billigem Alkohol und noch schlechterer Kundschaft. Ihr wisst schon, die Art von Bar in der Leute angeheuert werden können um … nun, illegal ist nicht das richtige Wort, denn das würde bedeuten das die Leute in der Bar nicht die ehrliche Art von Leuten wären wie sie es von sich selbst sagten, und das wäre schlichtweg lächerlich, aber vielleicht passt diskret an dieser Stelle etwas besser; der springende Punkt ist, an diesem Ort  konnte man die benötigten Leute finden falls man ein Problem haben sollte und jemanden von „außerhalb“ brauchte um mal „einen Blick darauf zu werfen“. Diese spezielle Bar befand sich in den Anfängen der tieferen Level von Coruscant, aber immer noch hoch genug um respektable Kundschaft anzulocken – von Zeit zu Zeit und nur wenn man keinen genaueren Blick auf die Führungszeugnisse warf.





	Barabenteuer

**Author's Note:**

> Weder Harry Potter noch Star Wars gehören mir und ich mache auch keinen Profit dadurch, dass ich diese Geschichte, die - abgesehen von einigen Charakteren und dem Schauplatz - voll und ganz meinem abgedrehten Verstand entsprungen ist. Ich hoffe euch gefällt's ;) Achso, und damit es nicht zu Missverständnissen kommt, solltet ihr wahrscheinlich wissen, dass die Geschichte hier Teil einer größeren ist, die ich gerade noch schreibe. (Wobei ich mir allerdings nicht ganz sicher bin, ob das hier nicht vielleicht doch in einem der Alternativuniversen spielt, da mein Kanon ein Multiversum ist, daher .... ^^')
> 
> Und für diejenigen, die zuerst über die englische Version gestolpert sind und jetzt schon eine Weile auf die deutsche gewartet haben: ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung, wie euch die Übersetzung gefällt :) (und natürlich auch die ganze Geschichte ;))

Die Bar war eine von denen, wie man sie in fast jeder größeren Stadt und Raumstation finden kann, wenn man nur angestrengt genug sucht. Heruntergekommen, schmutzig, mit schlechtem und billigem Alkohol und noch schlechterer Kundschaft. Ihr wisst schon, die Art von Bar in der Leute anheuert werden können um ... nun, illegal ist nicht das richtige Wort, denn das würde bedeuten das die Leute in der Bar nicht die ehrliche Art von Leuten wären wie sie es von sich selbst sagten, und das wäre schlichtweg lächerlich, aber vielleicht passt diskret an dieser Stelle etwas besser; der springende Punkt ist, an diesem Ort konnte man die benötigten Leute finden falls man ein Problem haben sollte und jemanden von außerhalb brauchte um mal "einen Blick darauf zu werfen". Diese spezielle Bar befand sich in den Anfängen der tieferen Level von Coruscant, aber immer noch hoch genug um respektable Kundschaft anzulocken - von Zeit zu Zeit und nur wenn man keinen genaueren Blick auf die Führungszeugnisse warf.

* * *

 

Ein Freund und Kollege von mir, bei einigen von euch wahrscheinlich schon unter seinem Geburtsnamen Draco Malfoy und in dieser Bar als Smaras bekannt, saß neben mir an der Bar. Wir waren gerade bei unserer ersten Runde Drinks an diesem Abend - Corellianischer Whiskey, nicht wirklich lecker wenn man schon mal echten Schottischen Whiskey getrunken hat (und um ehrlich zu sein war der hier gefälscht, es ist einfach nicht möglich, dass Corellianischer Whiskey so schmeckt wie ein Motor riecht, aber die Qualität des Alkohols hier hatte ich ja schon erwähnt, stimmt's?) - als eine Diskussion an einem Tisch in der obligatorischen dunklen Ecke der Bar begann hitzig zu werden.

"Nenenenenenene, vergesst es, ich bin raus!", sagte die, äh, Person mit "käuflicher Loyalität" laut und stand auf, vermutlich um die Bar zu verlassen. Sier (es könnte ein "er" gewesen sein, aber seit Dem Vorfall bin ich mit geschlechtsspezifischen Pronomen etwas vorsichtiger geworden und nutze dementsprechend neutrale Pronomen, wenn ich mir unsicher bin) stand für eine Sekunde still und fiel dann nach hinten. Stille senkte sich über die Bar herab als ob jemand aus Versehen die Lautlosfunktion an einem Fernseher durch dagegen stolpern aktiviert hätte. Alles, was für dieses Szenario noch fehlte war das nachfolgende Fluchen und Herumhüpfen von jemandem, dier sich den Zeh gestoßen hat und das Fluchen von einer zweiten Person, dier jetzt die Fernbedienung nicht finden kann.

"Ist jemand an einem Job interessiert? Die Stelle ist gerade erst freigeworden", fragte eine Stimme, vermutlich humanoid und keinem Geschlecht zuzuordnen, aus den Schatten der Ecke heraus.

Ich blickte zu Smaras und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er beobachtete mich für eine Sekunde und antwortete, ohne den Kopf zu drehen oder auch nur die Stimme zu erheben: "Was is' mit'ner zweiten Stelle?"

"Was möchtest du damit sagen, eine "zweite Stelle"?", fragte die Stimme. Ich unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

 "Kein Grund gleich so verwirrt zu kling'n!", erwiderte Smaras, "Würd'ste nen zweiten Mann mit einrechnen?"

"Das ist unmöglich", die Stimme hatte ihre Verwirrung verloren und durch Entschlossenheit ersetzt. Dieses Mal konnte ich mir das Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Wie wundervoll", sagte ich. Smaras und ich standen auf, nahmen unsere Getränke und setzten uns in Bewegung mit dem Tisch in der Ecke als Ziel. Als wir uns hinsetzten, fand anscheinend gerade jemand die Fernbedienung wieder und schaltete den Ton wieder an, da die Gespräche im Hintergrund fortgesetzt wurden.

"Was?! Ich sagte doch -“ "Ja, ich weiß, was du gesagt hast!", unterbrach ich dier Besitzer*in der Stimme. "Und du sagtest, dass es unmöglich für einen zweiten _Mann_ ist, sich anzuschließen. Du hast nie etwas über eine Frau gesagt."

 

"Aber -“ "Und wenn ich ma' so vonner Reaktion von meinem Kumpel hier ausgehe, der grad umme Ecke gebracht worden ist, brauchste schon wen, der was riskiert", unterbrach Smaras siehn leise. "Un' sie is' eine von denen die'ne Menge riskiert. Wenn der Preis stimmt, versteht sich." Er zwinkerte.

"Und wenn ich einen kostenlosen Hinweis hinzufügen darf: senk die Stimme ein bisschen mehr. Man kann nie wissen, wer sonst noch versucht mitzuhören", flüsterte ich.

 

"So. Du hast'n Job erwähnt. Dann lass' ma' hören!", sagte Smaras und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink. Eine Sekunde später schnitt er eine Grimasse. "Uärgh!"

 

Ich schnaubte kurz amüsiert auf bevor ich meine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf unseren Klienten im Schatten. 

 

"Nun? Du hast unsere volle Aufmerksamkeit."

 

Unser leicht unwilliger Klient seufzte. "Na gut, na gut. Der Job besteht daraus, einen Hochsicherheitsbereich zu betreten und etwas zu holen, dass rechtmäßig mir gehört. Die Bezahlung besteht aus einer Millionen Credits."

 

"Un' wo is' der Haken?", fragte mein Kollege, seine Skepsis deutlich in der Stimme zu hören. 

 

"Der 'Haken', wie du es nennst, ist, dass der Hochsicherheitsbereich der Jeditempel ist."

 

Ich machte ein interessiertes Geräusch. "Und das Zielobjekt?"

 

Eine zweite Person, die bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte, schob einen Holoprojektor über den Tisch. Dieser zeigte eine blau-weiße Blume.  

                                                 

"Diese Blume ist eines der letzten Exemplare ihrer Art. Ich möchte, dass ihr eines davon innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage besorgt", sagte die erste Person (wahrscheinlich menschlich, zwischen 20 und 25 Jahre alt, obere Mittelschicht oder höher ausgehend von Ausdrucksweise und Aussprache, die zweite Person war als Bodyguard dabei?). Ich schaute zu Smaras. Nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens sagte er: "Hört sich interessant an. Wir machen's."

"Nachdem der Auftrag erledigt wurde, bringt das geforderte Objekt hier drin" - mit diesen Worten stellte die zweite Person eine Box auf den Tisch - "zum Schließfach 241-559 in der Bank auf Ebene 3501 im Finanzdistrikt. Nachdem wir die Echtheit des Objekts geprüft haben, werden wir eure Belohnung auszahlen."

 

"Un' wie sollen wir wissen, dass ihr uns nich' verarscht, hä?", fragt Smaras nach.

 

"Was mein Partner damit ausdrücken möchte ist: Wir wollen einen Teil des Geldes vorher", schritt ich ein, bevor unsere Klienten das Ganze als Beleidigung auffassen konnten. Diese tauschten einen Blick aus. Nach ein paar Sekunden lenkte die erste Person (die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sier tatsächlich ein er und ein Mensch im Alter von 20 bis 25 Jahren war, erhöhte sich jedes Mal wenn sier sprach; was für ein Glück) ein: "Also gut, ihr werdet ein Zehntel - "

 

"Die Hälfte!"

 

"Ich bitte um Verzeihung?" Warum, warum nur musste unser Klient so gestelzt sein?

"Has' mich schon ganz gut verstanden! Ich hab' gesacht: Hälfte", wiederholte Smaras schroff. Ich seufzte.

 

"Er meint damit, dass wir die Hälfte unserer Bezahlung vorher haben wollen2, erklärte ich.

 

"Ich ... fürchte, dass ist nicht möglich. Könnten wir uns auf 250 000 einigen?", sagte der (wahrscheinlich menschliche) Mann leicht eingeschÃ¼chtert.

 

"400 000", verlangte mein unverbesserlicher Partner.

 

"Nicht höher als 280 000", antwortete der höchstwahrscheinliche Mensch. Ich seufzte erneut, dieses Mal entnervt.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir diese Verhandlungen etwas kürzer gestalten? 300 000 Credits bevor wir unseren Job machen, und wir wollen das Geld entweder jetzt auf dem Tisch oder in 10 Minuten auf unserem Konto sehen", unterbrach ich die sogenannten Verhandlungen (jetzt mal im Ernst, das entwickelte sich hier ja zu einem regelrechten Wettkampf um den größten Dickkopf anstatt zu ernsthaften Gehaltsverhandlungen). Der zweite Klient (dier Bodyguard?) berührte den Mann, der mit einer 99-prozentigen Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Mensch war, bevor dieser protestieren konnte (wobei das Geschlecht hierbei dann doch eher eine Vermutung als etwas anderes war) und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er holte einmal tief Luft, dann sagte er: "Einverstanden. Wenn ihr mir eure Kontonummer gebt kann ich die Überweisung hier und jetzt vollziehen."

Damit erntete er ein hochsarkastisches "Dankeschön"von meinem manchmal wirklich sehr entnervendem Partner. Innerhalb der nächsten 10 Minuten hatte unser Konto einen Zuwachs von 300 000 Credits bekommen und Smaras sich einen neuen Drink bestellt (nur warum er nochmal dasselbe wie vorher bestellte blieb mir ein Rätsel).

 

"Auf gutes Gelingen", sagte ich, stieß mit Smaras an und trank meinen Whiskey in einem Zug aus. Nachdem ich das Glas wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, war meine nächste Aktion dann, Anstalten machen zu gehen, und zog dazu meinen Partner mit einem "Komm Smaras!" in Richtung Ausgang.

 "Warte!", rief der Mann aus. Wir stoppten, gerade mal 3 Meter vom Tisch entfernt. "Wie heißt du?"

 "Smaras, has'se doch schon gehört", knurrte mein Partner.

"Nein, ich meine den Namen deiner Kollegin", sagte er mit - war das etwas Verlegenheit in seinem leisen Lachen?

Smaras stöhnte leise auf. Ich lachte kurz in mich hinein und drehte mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen um.

"Mein Name ist wie auch immer du mich nennen willst. Sag mir einfach vorher Bescheid, damit ich auch eine Chance habe zu reagieren. Falls dir nichts einfällt, nenn' mich ruhig Maddie. Aber bitte" - und mit diesen Worten wandelte sich mein Lächeln in ein Grinsen - "nur wenn du wirklich keine andere Idee hast. Guten Abend, die Herrschaften."

Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um, packte Smaras am Arm und ging geradewegs durch die Tür.

* * *

 

Draco seufzte, sobald wir etwas mehr als 50 Meter von der Bar entfernt waren.

"Musstest du mich da rauszerren? Ich schwöre dir, dir entgleitet schon wieder die Kontrolle über deine Kraft, ich hab bestimmt morgen blaue Flecken!", beschwerte er sich. "Und muss ich diesen absolut lächerlichen Akzent beibehalten, ich höre mich an wie ein Idiot!"

"Oh Drake, der Akzent ist von Anfang an deine Idee gewesen! Und ja, das Zerren musste sein, dein Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar."

"Und was hast du mit meinem Drink angestellt? Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass der erste Schluck nicht so schlimm geschmeckt hat wie der Rest."

"Hm? Ich hab' gar nichts gemacht!", sagte ich mit meinem unschuldigsten Gesicht und Tonfall. Unglücklicherweise glaubte mir mein Draco-Liebling das nicht, wenn man seinem derzeitigen Gesichtsausdruck Glauben schenkte.

"Na warte, meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein!", ärgerte sich Draco. Ich kicherte nur und begann zu unserer Wohnung zu laufen. Wir hatten einen Diebstahl zu planen.


End file.
